InuYasha, Kagome and Ikutsu?
by Patty Hillard
Summary: Ikutsu is a female Inu youkai. But no one has ever seen or heard of her before. Who is she and where has she come from? When she meets Kagome something odd happens. They both stand to attack. How does Kagome know her? And why do they wish to fight each ot
1. Truths?

**InuYasha, Kagome, and Ikutsu?**

By: Patty Hillard

I do **NOT** own **ANY** of the InuYasha characters. But Ikutsu is mine as is the poem.

**Ikutsu**- pronounced E-cute-sue or EE-Koo-Tsoo. Ikutsu is a female version of Sesshomeru. But no one has ever seen or heard of her before. Who is she and where has she come from? When she meets Kagome something odd happens. They both stand to attack. How does Kagome know her? And why do they wish to fight each other? Only time will tell. So read on.

'I got to get out of here. I feel it, my one chance to escape is near.' I looked around the halls of the large castle and ran opposite of the direction I felt Naraku's aura in. I didn't get to run very far before I ran right into Kanna and Kagura. I took a fighting stance prepared to attack, but Kagura stopped me. "No, we are trying to escape from here as well. Come join us, well Naraku's busy with InuYasha and Sesshomeru." With that said Kagura ran off holding onto Kanna. I ran right behind her, sensing that the battle was almost over. I wanted out before the final strike was thrown. Just as we had all ran into the woods I turned to see a large white light explode around the castle.

When the light faded I felt it. Naraku was dead. He was finally defeated and I was free. I smiled and turned to Kagura. "Kagura what do you wish to do now that Naraku is dead and we are free? Do you still wish to seek out Sesshomeru?" I looked straight into her eyes when I asked her this. She gave me a pointed stare then shook her head, "No, I'm going to take Kanna and go to the Eastern lands. Sesshomeru refused to help me when I begged him to. So I'm going in search of Kouga and his tribe to make peace with them and raise Kanna on my own. She needs to live like a normal child." With that said she pulled out a feather and flew off on it towards the Eastern Lands.

As I watched them fly off I felt sad, but then I grew angry. 'How DARE she leave me here! She helped kill my family and our tribe. Now what shall I do?' I soon realized that someone was coming towards me. Upon feeling their aura I jumped into the nearest tree and shielded my presence. Looking down I saw InuYasha's female companion. She stood in the clearing and looked almost confused. Until I saw what she was looking at. Not three feet from where the clearing stops was InuYasha. He was in the middle of fighting with a wolf Youkai and another Inu Youkai. I watched as a small Kitsune Youkai jumped onto the girl's shoulder. And a Neko Youkai jumped onto the other shoulder meowing.

Soon others appeared. A Houshi appeared with a demon slayer. Three more Youkai wolves appeared, and a toad like Youkai appeared with a human girl on an Oni. I watched as they did, waiting to see who would win the battle. As we watched the human child and the female wolf Youkai ran to the three fighting. "Lord Sesshomeru, please stop fighting with your brother. Naraku is dead we can go home now. PLEASE!" I saw her tugging on his pant leg, as he stood ready to attack again. My attention then went to the female wolf, "Kouga! Stop fighting please we can finally return home. And rebuild our tribe. Let's go. Leave InuYasha and his brother be." I laughed at hearing this. She reminded me of my Okaa-san fighting with my Otou-san.

What I didn't realize was that I had laughed aloud. And that was my mistake. The female who traveled with InuYasha turned in my direction and shot an arrow at me. Before I had a chance to run it had struck me in the shoulder, knocking me from the tree. The last thing I saw before everything went black was a woman who looked familiar in front of me. "Okaa-San…but you are dead?" And then all was silent.

(Kagome's POV)

'What the hell.' I wanted to hit all three of them when I came upon InuYasha, Kouga, and Sesshomeru all fighting each other. What made me stop was the feeling that someone else was watching. I watched on as Sango, Miroku, and the others all joined us. I saw Aun land with Rin and Jaken on his back. And then saw Ayame, Ginta, and Hakkaku run up beside me. Shippo and Kirara each sat on one of my shoulders as the fight ensued. But when I saw Rin run into the fight and pull on Sesshomeru's leg begging the fighting to stop I grew scared. Ayame soon joined in and tried to get Kouga to stop. I was just about to yell sit at InuYasha when I heard a laugh from my left in the tree. Looking up I saw what appeared to be a female Inu Youkai. Loading an arrow I shot her in the shoulder, causing her to fall from the tree.

Running over I looked straight at her. "Who are you demon?" She didn't answer me instead she looked straight at me and said, "Okaa-san…but you are dead?" And then passed out. This confused me, Okaa-san? I am not a mother, except to Shippo. Finally I looked up to see that not only did the fighting stop but also that everyone was now standing around us looking at the girl. Sango spoke first, "Who is she? Is she a hanyou? Kagome, this demon looks like you." Upon hearing this I looked at her again. She does look like me. But looking closer she also has markings like Sesshomeru. 'Who is this girl, we must take her with us. I feel a bond with her. I need to find out who she is and why she looks so much like me.'

"InuYasha! Pick her up; we are taking her with us. I wish to ask her a few questions when she wakes up." He looked at me confused at first then grew mad. "Hell no! There is no fucking way I'm bringing that demon wench with us. She stinks like Naraku!" This angered me; I looked straight at him and said it, "InuYasha! Osawari!" THUD! I smiled as he lifted himself out of the dirt. Serves him right. Finally he picked her up and we left on our way back to Kaede's hut. It is going to be a long night. Finally after walking most of the day, I realized that we were all tired. "InuYasha, it's late, let's camp here for the night." He sat her down and we all set up for camp. Realizing that the girl was still bleeding I got an idea.

"InuYasha go get us some fish, Shippo go get us some water and then help Miroku gather some firewood. Sango and I are going to clean up her wounds, and bathe her." With this said the men all left. Shippo returned long enough to give us the water and left again with Miroku. After they had all gone Sango and I cleaned her up. She had more wounds and scars then she should have for having fallen from a tree. What got me tough was that she was wearing a locket under her Kimono. Inside the locket were two pictures. Those pictures scared me in a way. On one side were a woman and a Hanyou who looked an awful lot like InuYasha and I. On the other was a picture of a Kitsune that looked like Shippo and another hanyou boy. But the kitsune was older at least 15 in human years and the boy was at least 10.

Shortly after we had her cleaned and bandaged the men returned. I set about cooking the fish and served everyone their meal saving some for the girl. After we were done eating she awoke. Sango handed her, her bowl of fish soup, which she ate hungrily. When she finished I decided it was time to ask her who she was, and about the people in her locket. As well as how she had pictures when there is no such thing in the Feudal Era. I turned to her about to ask her, her name when she jumped up and stood in a battle stance. I stood shocked by her actions until she tried to attack me. After she missed I took on an attack stance also. 'She looks so familiar, but why can't I remember her?'

(Authors POV)

The others stood ready to attack the strange girl as she stood about to attack Kagome again. Shippo was the first to move. He ran and jumped on the Youkai girl's head and bit on her ears. "Don't you dare attack my Okaa-san," then jumped onto Kagome's shoulder. The Hanyou girl looked at Shippo, before tears formed in her eyes, and said the one word that made everyone stop. "Shippo? Ane? No it can't be. You were killed. And you're younger than him. But how?" As she said this she sat on the ground with a hard thud.

Everyone looked to the hanyou with questions running through their heads. Sango soon spoke, "D…did she just call Shippo her brother? How do you know his name?" InuYasha also wanted to know this, and growled at her before asking her as well. "Who are you wench? What is your name and how do you know Shippo's name?" The young Youkai looked at both Sango and InuYasha and sighed. She then stood up and looked to Shippo. "Shippo, I promise not to attack you're Okaa-san any more if you will come here." Shippo looked at her confused then jumped off Kagome and went to her. To every one's surprise, she picked Shippo up and hugged him crying even harder.

(Ikutsu's POV)

I looked around at all of the people surrounding me. And names came flooding back to my memory. When Shippo came to me like I asked I hugged him to me, and cried with each memory. I looked up at them all again. And put a name to each face. "Sango, Miroku, Kirara, InuYasha, Kagome, and Shippo." They looked at me like I was crazy. But I decided it was now or never. I stood still holding Shippo and walked to Kagome. When I reached her I wrapped my free arm around her and hugged her. "Okaa-san, I have missed you so much. I though that Naraku had killed you, all of you. But where is my Otooto, Leiko? If you are all alive where is he?" As I continued to hug her, I smelt an unusual scent. It was coming from Kagome. I sniffed at her for a few minutes trying to figure it out. Her scent of roses was now laced with the smell of sakura blossoms and wildflowers. I smiled as I realized what was happening. She truly was my Okaa-san. And she is pregnant with twins.

I sighed as I realized this. She doesn't know she's pregnant or else she would be with Kaede. Or even at home with her Okaa-san and Souta. I looked at them all again and sighed once more. Sitting down I finally spoke. "Everyone sit down please." As they sat I tried to figure out a way to explain to them everything that has happened to me for the last five years. "Ok, this may be hard for all of you to believe, but I am from the future." They all looked at me weird until Kagome spoke up. "Your from the future? How far into the future? How did you get to be here in this time then?" I laughed at this. She truly is my Okaa-san; always curious even now she looks for answers like she did when she was alive. But then a thought struck me. They killed Naraku, which means that he will never return to kidnap me in the future. But how can I still remember this?

Well I guess I'll answer her questions first. "Yes I am from the future. I was only 13 when Naraku pulled me threw the well to hide back here in this time. That was over five years ago. I am 18 now. And Naraku knew that he had to hide, because he killed all of my family and our tribe. The only one left alive was my uncle. He even killed my uncle's human mate Rin. Rin was only 21 when he killed her, and she was due to have my uncle's pups at any minute, when Naraku appeared and sent demons to attack the village. My aunt and uncle died first." I cried as I saw images of aunt Sango and uncle Miroku fighting to the death against the demons. With each word a new memory followed. "I then saw my other aunt and uncle. My uncle fought beside my Otou-san and my Okaa-san bravely. I watched as my Okaa-san ran to protect my aunt Rin and us kids. But she wasn't able to. My brothers Leiko and Shippo stood in front of aunt Rin, while my Okaa-san ran to protect me."

"But for everyone's attempts, no one survived but me and my uncle. Naraku had killed my father by first killing my mother. My father forgot the battle in an attempt to protect us. And was pierced in the back with a vine. Naraku then killed aunt Rin by breaking her neck and stung my brother's with his poison bees. When the dust had cleared, I could see that the entire village was destroyed. Kaede was dead, as were my parents, my cousins, my brothers, and my aunts. My uncle had disappeared due to his wind tunnel when he tried to absorb the demons to protect his wife. The only ones who were still standing were Naraku, Kagura, my uncle and I. My uncle fought bravely to protect me but he failed, Kagura had grabbed me and took me to Naraku. As I fought I saw him head to the bone eaters well. And we went through it. The last thing I saw was my uncle yelling 'Ikutsu' as we went back in time and ended up 18 years in the past." Everyone was silent, as they digested what I had told them.

(Kagome's POV)

After she had said all that I was shocked. But I had another question for her. "Ikutsu who are the people in your locket? And how did you get that locket not to mention how did you get pictures like that? There is no such thing in the Feudal Era. If your aunt's name is Rin, then who was your uncle? I think I can figure out who the other uncle was since he had a wind tunnel. Did he also have a roaming hand and act very lecherous? Did your aunt have a two-tailed Neko Youkai? Can you name some of the people who were in your tribe? And how did you know Kaede?" With that said I relaxed and waited patiently for her to answer me.

"The people in my locket are my Otou-san, my Okaa-san, and my brothers Leiko and Shippo. My Okaa-san took me to meet my grandmother and my uncle Souta. And we had a family photo done and put in a locket for each of us kids. It was to contain the photo of our parents and then a photo of our two other siblings. My uncle's name was Sesshomeru. And yes my other uncle was a bit lecherous, but it was mostly towards my aunt Sango. And she did have a two tail named Kirara. Umm our tribe wasn't very big. My Okaa-san managed to build a peace between the small remainder of Inu Youkai and Wolf Youkai. We had four wolf Youkai who were adults and the rest were pups. There was Kouga and Ayame, Ginta, Hakkaku, Kohaku, Sesshomeru, Kaede, Rin, Kouga and Ayame's pups, two neko Youkai who were mated to Ginta and Hakkaku, and a few other Youkai who had lost their tribes due to the great war with Naraku. And Kaede-sama was the village mid-wife as well as a grandmother to me," Ikutsu replied.

I sat in total shock as she said this. Did she really say that she has an uncle named Souta? Then does that mean? No it can't be. I stood up and walked to the girl, and told her to stand. "Ikutsu, are you saying that, that I am your Okaa-san? Then does that mean that InuYasha is your Otou-san?" She looked at me and nodded before hugging me closely. Then spoke in almost a whisper. "Okaa-san can we go back to your time? I wish to see Asako, my grandmother. I miss her. And I miss uncle Souta. Please Okaa-san?" I didn't know what to say. But I soon did. "Not yet Ikutsu. First let us rest. We will go see Kaede tomorrow and then we may go.

(Ikutsu's POV)

As everyone lay sleeping I couldn't help but remember the past. I remembered momma crying over how father had ran off to see Kikyou again. And the poem momma had written to father before taking us kids and running to uncle Sesshomeru's castle to stay at until her heart stopped hurting. And I felt compelled to say it aloud as I remembered it. "I'm Dying inside, Can you feel it? I'm crying inside, Can you see it? I'm screaming inside, Can you hear it? I guess not, that's why you left. You can't see the pain I feel. You don't know what you put me through. And that is why I say can you? Can you hear me scream? Can you see me cry, do you feel me dying? I look at you lying there so cold. And I feel so alone. The day that I die, will you be there to cry for me? Of course not, or else you'd cry now. You walk away never looking back. Can you see me any more?  
Please don't walk away without saying goodbye. I see you look at me laying here. And I smile as I see a tear for my death." I didn't realize it but momma had awakened and was listening to me.

"That was so sad Ikutsu. Did you write that?" Hearing my Okaa-san's voice startled me. "No Okaa-san, you did. You wrote it for Otou-san when I was barely ten. And I remembered it because I would say it over and over, to keep me alive while I was in Naraku's castle. Whenever I said it, I felt your presence near me. While I was there I learned how to be like uncle Sesshomeru. And it kept me alive. I don't know how you broke through my walls but seeing you shattered everything I had done to protect my heart from the pain and the memories. It's scary to believe that Naraku is finally dead. And that you are all alive is a blessing. I feel like this is all a dream and that I'll wake up and still be chained up in Naraku's castle to be his slave for his personal pleasures."

When I said the last part Okaa-san looked at me. And it scared me. She looked sad and angry all at the same time. I reached out to her but she stopped me by pulling me into a tight hug. "Oh Ikutsu, if only I was there to protect you. I'm so sorry. He didn't touch you down below did he? He didn't rape you did he? If he did I will go to hell just to kill him myself, for hurting my daughter." When she asked that I cried. And I cried hard, she doesn't realize that she is right. "Yes Okaa-san he did. Right after we arrived here, he took me to his castle and chained me to a bed. Then he raped me. He did it every time he lost to Otou-san, or when he was mad. I was his personal way to release his anger. If he were mad at Kagura he'd beat or rape me. And it'd be almost daily sometimes." My mother held me tighter and cried as she rocked with me in her arms.

Before long my Otou-san awoke and came over to us. "Kagome, what's wrong? Why are you crying wench?" This angered her so much that she let go of me and stood up to face InuYasha. "InuYasha…" "Oh Shit, Kagome, no I'm sorry. Don't do it…" "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Upon seeing her sit him I couldn't help but feel like I was back home. Like none of this had ever happened. I could see my Okaa-san sitting my Otou-san when he had said that the ramen was too hot, and I laughed at the memory. And I laughed harder as I heard the distinct sound of five thuds as he hit the ground. Although the noise soon awoke Sango, Miroku, and Shippo, it still made me smile.

**List of Japanese words used.**

**Asako**- is the name of Kagome's **Okaa-san**. Asako is the name of the Japanese actress who does Mrs. Higurashi's voice. Also the most Japanese I'll use is **Otou-san** (father), **Okaa-san** (mother), **Youkai** (demon), **Hanyou** (half demon, half human), **Inu** (dog), **Kitsune** (fox), **Neko** (cat), **Houshi** (Monk), **Miko** (priestess), **Oni** (**Aun** which is **Sesshomeru's** two-headed dragon) and **Osawari** (sit). Also the brother's name is **Leiko**- Pronounced Layee-koh. 'thoughts,' "spoken", (POV) **Ane** (brother), **Kyoodai** (brother or sister), **futago** (twin), **Otooto** (brother)

Ok everyone that is it for chapter one. I hope you liked it. Chapter two will be out as soon as I can get it written. But please review, and let me know what you think. I hope you all enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. And feel free to leave comments. Good or bad every writer needs a little criticism to become better writers. Thanks for reading.


	2. Here Comes Kouga!

**InuYasha, Kagome, and Ikutsu?**

By: Patty Hillard

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own **ANY** of the InuYasha characters. But Ikutsu, Leiko, and Kutsane are mine. Please do not use them without my permission.

Special Thanks to my first and only reviewer **K.M.** for the wonderful review I received on 5-10-05.

Also I'm looking for someone to be my editor for this story. Anyone wishes to give it a try IM me InuHanyouYoukai on Y! Also for the characters pics go here: http/ikutsufier. Coming from Afar. Leiko: Arrogant. Kutsane: Fox like warrior.

(Ikutsu's POV)

The next morning when we were heading out I laughed as I saw that my Otou-san had a rather nasty bruise on his face. It was about the size of Okaa-san's hand. I guess he made her really mad. She only hit him once like that. So I knew she wasn't very happy. I walked with Kagome and Shippo, while InuYasha ran ahead and Sango walked with Miroku and Kirara.

The walk was mostly in silence. That is until Miroku rubbed Sango's butt and she smacked him. I smirked at that. Considering that in the future they are no longer like that. And it's a good thing too, or else Miroku would be dead before they ever had their first child. I wish they'd realize that they are in love with each other all ready.

I sniffed the air a bit, there was a strange but familiar smell heading this way fast. I heard my Otou-san growling and looked where he was staring. There was a whirlwind headed our way. When it stopped I immediately recognized Kouga. Before anyone could react I ran over and hugged him. "Uncle Kouga! You're alive! I'm so happy to see you, how are Ayame and your pups? They must be so big now. I mean after all they are only a few months younger than me. And how is my aunt Kutsane? I can't believe that You have a sister that's a hanyou like Otou-san," I nearly shouted as I hugged him.

I let go of him when I realized that everyone was staring at me, and Uncle Kouga was trying to get me off him. "Kid, I don't know who you are, but let go of me now before I'm forced to kill you." I looked up at him and realized that even though this truly was Kouga, he was younger then the one I remembered. "I'm so sorry Uncle Kouga. I forgot that you don't know me. I am Ikutsu, Kagome and InuYasha are my parents. I just missed you so much that I had to hug you. Gomen, Uncle," I whispered.

When I looked up I saw both of my parents staring at me as well as Kouga. "What? Did I do something wrong," I asked, feeling like I was a small child again. I looked between my parents and my Uncle, trying to figure out what to do next. But as I went to answer InuYasha started to growl. Kouga was talking to my Okaa-san again. 'Oh, this is not good! They will start fighting if someone doesn't stop them.' At seeing them get into fighting stances I realized that nothing Kagome said or did would stop them this time. So I joined in and started to fight with them. I bit Kouga's arm and scratched InuYasha's face. At least it stopped them. They looked at me and growled.

"What the hell was that for, Ikutsu? This is our fight you need to stay out of it," InuYasha yelled at me. That got me mad, unfortunately when I'm mad I have the temper of both InuYasha and Kagome. "Well, DAD, I had to do something to stop you from killing my Uncle, after all he is a part of our tribe in the future. And I am friends with his sister, Kutsane." At this Kouga turned to me. "How do you know I have a sister? Not even the tribe that follows me knows about her. And what did you mean by Ayame and my pups? You stupid hanyou, I don't have and pups with Ayame."

Ok sorry this one is so short. But I have a wicked case of writers block and didn't want to make any wait any longer.


	3. Authors Note 3

Hey I lost the next chapters for my stories:

InuYasha, Kagome, and Ikutsu?

The Crow: Hell Rising

Love's Final Dance and Vampyre Lust

I am currently working on them now. But I need someone to be a proof reader. Is anyone willing to read the chapters and make any needed corrections? Let me know if you do. 


End file.
